elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Enthir
Enthir, of The College of Winterhold, is the "guy that can get things". He is often referred to in quests around The College of Winterhold. He can usually be found either in the Hall of Attainment on the second floor toward the Northwest in his room or at The Frozen Hearth in Winterhold. Enthir becomes a fence after completing the quest Hard Answers. Interactions During Onmund's Follower quest, the Dragonborn pleads with Enthir to return Onmund's family amulet. Enthir only agrees to return it, if the Dragonborn locates and brings back a Staff Enthir sold to a distrusted mage. In the Arniel's Endeavor quest line, Enthir tasks the Dragonborn with obtaining an unidentified staff (which turns out to be the Staff of Tandil) from a location based upon hthe Radiant Story system.hh Once the staffh is given to Enthir, the Dragonborn will receive a Warped Soul Gem, hwhich Arniel Gane requires for his project. The Dragonborn employs Enthir to translate Gallus's Encoded Journal, written in the Falmer language. The Dragonborn finds the key to the translation in Calcelmo's Dwemer Museum. Wares Enthir Sells '''Black Soul Gems for upwards of 1300 Septims. He sells various other mage equipment, such as Spell Tomes and Robes, all of which are significantly overpriced when compared with other such merchants. He also sells Daedra hearts, which are useful for Alchemy and creating Daedric armor and weapons. If you gained access to his shop only shortly after completing Hard Answers, he will sell his wares at regular instead of overpriced rates. Quests *Arniel's Endeavor *Onmund's Request *Hard Answers (Thieves Guild) Trivia *If you compare the falmers culture to Enthir's "people" he says he is an Aldmer despite the fact he is a Bosmer. *There is a dialogue option for Enthir which says 'I understand you're an elf who knows how to get things', which is a reference to The Shawshank Redemption. *Enthir has a misspelled subtitle reading "I undertstand..." in the quest Hard Answers. *After Starting Onmund's Request, when you need to talk to Enthir, and he is not found in his room or roaming the college, he can sometimes be found outside the college on a ledge. *Unlike other "reputable" mage vendors that only buy magically related materials, Enthir buys everything. A good way to get rid of all of those high priced potions and daggers(see Alchemy leveling tips and Smithing + Enchanting leveling tips) is to buy as much of his stock as you have items to sell him. You can then go to other mage vendors and buy neccessary items(Grand Soul Gems, etc.) and sell them the items you traded with Enthir. You should end up with all the items you want for free or a profit. By doing this, you can save that perk you were going to use on "Investor" for something else. Bugs *If you cleared Falkreath Watchtower (which is also called Crossroads Watchtower) for the quest Arniel's Endeavor, and you have not completed Onmund's Request yet, then the quests are unsolvable since Enthir doesn't talk to you about anything else anymore. Not even to barter. (needs confirmation) *If you never bartered with him prior to becoming Arch-Mage then he will not barter with you after you become Arch-Mage. After completing Hard Answers, he will briefly be available as a fence then revert to his regular shop, allowing you to finally barter with him. His items will now be regularly priced and he will act as a fence off College grounds and in the courtyard. *Enthir will not talk to you if you are on the quest The Staff of Magnus. *Enthir may not leave the inn even if you have completed the thieves Hard Answers, and you have not become the archmage yet. That makes impossible to buy daedra hearts from him every 48 hours. Enthir Inn fix ( Xbox 360, PS3, and PC ). #Go back to the Dwemer Museum in Markarth once you're done with Blindsighted (Quest). This should trigger the Hard Answers (Quest) once again. #Finish the quest. #Karliah will give you another Nightingale Blade and walk out. Don't worry, this will '''NOT make you do The Pursuit (Quest) or the ones following it over. #Once completed Enthir will return to the College of Winterhold. #Wait for him to go back to his room in the Hall of Attainment and he will sell you Daedra Hearts once again. #Rest or wait 48 hours for him to restock. PC users can try this workaround in order to buy the Daedra Hearts: #Go to the second floor of Hall of Attainment, where Enthir is supposed to be. #Open the console with ~ #Type prid 0001C1AA (press enter). #Type moveto player (press enter). #Close console with ~ again, and Enthir should pop beside you. #Enthir will complain about some stuff, and you keep following him and press E to talk to him, he will finally open the dialogue so you can buy daedra hearts from him. The bad side is that he will start walking back to the inn, good side is that whenever you need him, you can follow these steps to make him pop and then you can temporarily talk to him. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Merchants Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Spell Merchants Category:Bosmer Category:Skyrim: Bosmer Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Males Category:Skyrim: Fences Category:Characters Category:College of Winterhold Members Category:Skyrim: Spell Merchants